Eye of the Storm
by AngelEyes1864
Summary: Life for Rosalie Storm was never easy. Being brought up as a Shadowhunter away from the Clave has taught Rose to make her own rules. Unfortunately, life does not always cooperate. As she fights against hatred and pain threatening to consume her, she is pulled back to the Shadowhunter world and forced to pick a side. However, the question remains: who is she truly fighting for?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The mug shattered, causing an explosion of glass and hot liquid on the kitchen floor.

I cursed my clumsiness, jumping out of the way what was once my cup of tea. That probably woke the whole house up. And by whole house I mean one person and a dog. Though I suppose it serves me right for getting up in the middle of the night, once again. Soon enough, as I had expected, I heard the light footsteps of Aurora on the stairs.

"Rosalie?" she called in a groggy voice. "What are you doing up?"

I heard her approaching the kitchen. Aurora was quite a young woman: almost twenty- nine. Her birthday was in May and we were both really excited. Every time we had a celebration our elderly neighbour would bring us the most amazing red velvet cupcakes. Aurora loved to eat, although you couldn't tell that by looking at her.

Aurora was thin, kind of like me but less curvy. She had waist long, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes which looked like swirling orbs to me. I loved the girl to bits.

She walked into the kitchen, but stopped as she saw the shattered mess on the ground. Her eyes widened the slightest bit but I still noticed. I tended to see the details in people; it was one of my gifts.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I said softly before she could get a word in, "I'll clean this up, you can go back to sleep." I bent down and started cleaning the mess up by picking up the bigger bits of glass.

"Rosalie, you haven't been sleeping for weeks," she knelt down cautiously next to where I sat and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let me clean up, you need all the rest you can get,"

"Thanks, Aurora, but I'm just not tired," I smiled slightly, but unconvincingly. We sat there together for a while, picking up the glass and making quick work of the sticky puddle. Only the clinking of the broken mug broke the silence between us.

"I'm going to talk a walk," I said all of a sudden and rose from the ground, shoving the glass into the bin.

She stood up with me, a look of concern lining her face, "Rosalie, it's almost midnight; you know how sketchy this neighbourhood can get when you're alone at night." She followed me as I hurried around the kitchen, cleaning up the paper towels, which were covered in tea "Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"I'll be fine," I muttered, walking past her to get my jacket, "I always am,"

Feeling slightly guilty for leaving her without an explanation, though I knew she'd understand, I left her staring after me as the door closed in her face.

Aurora Storm was like the elder sister I never had, she was my only family and not even by blood. My mother left me when I was born. Her name was Celine; that's pretty much all I know about her or my family. No last name, no father, no life. That's all Aurora would tell me. Whenever the topic was brought up I got the same response: "You're mother was the kind of person who acted without thinking of the consequences. I don't think you're ready to hear all about her".

All I knew about my father was that he was a mundane. Celine was ashamed to have had a relationship with such an inferior person, so she gave me away to the only person she could trust.

Aurora had left the Shadow world to be able to have a normal life. She didn't care about being an outcast in her homeland. This made her the perfect candidate according to my mother, since she had no contact with any shadowhunters. Therefore, she had no way of spilling the beans about my mothers 'scandalous' actions.

Celine left me on her doorstep with a note, and then fled. I had been living with Aurora ever since.

And I'm not complaining. Although Aurora left the Shadow world, she still had her amazing demon fighting skills, so she passed them onto me so that I could protect myself.

"It's a dark world out there." She would tell me at one of our training sessions when I was a child, "And yours will be darker than any other child's. Their monsters will be under their beds. Yours will be on the end of that blade,"

Aurora was good. So good, that soon I became an expert in everything: bows, crossbows, seraph blades, the katana, daggers, guns and many other weapons of all colours, shapes and sizes.

My signature weapons, however, are the throwing knives. Not to brag, but I have a killer aim. I created my own knife design when I was thirteen. It was pretty ordinary, except it had a small sapphire gem at the hilt: the same colour as my eyes.

Despite my family issues, I had a pretty good life with Aurora. I was content.

Everything just got better when I met my best friend, Sienna Grey. We met in fifth grade; one of the popular girls had just poured chocolate milk down Sienna's new _AC/DC_ top.

I don't exactly know why I did what I did: it was either because of her top, which I thought was pretty cool, or because I hated the stupid bitch that did it. Nevertheless I threw a right hook straight into the popular girls nose, breaking it.

Ever since then, Sienna and I had been inseparable. I didn't even care that she got me sent to the headmaster's office that one time. We did everything together; she dragged me onto her very frequent shopping trips, I played my guitar and sang while she did her homework, to help her relax. She was the only person who ever called me 'Rose'.

However, last month we were on our way back from our trip to the VMA music awards. We had always talked about seeing them, so I had brought her tickets as a birthday present. We were just driving back from the airport.

It all happened so fast, but I still remember every single second. I looked away from the road for a few seconds to change the CD; the next thing I knew a car had hit us head on and we were spinning across the road straight into a tree.

I managed to survive the crash with a few broken bones and a severe gash across my side, which left a scar. But Sienna… she didn't make it.

It took five seconds to change the CD.

It took five minutes for the light to leave her eyes.

It took five hours to realise what I'd just done.

That's how I found myself standing in front of Sienna's grave, for the millionth time since her funeral last month. I had tried to banish all memory of the crash from my mind; I covered up the scar on my side with a tattoo of a rose with swirls coming out of it, in honour of Sienna's nickname for me.

I tried my best to focus on the happy memories of Sienna, but to no avail. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her covered in blood, pale faced and limp in the passengers seat.

I found the most peace in talking to her grave, as if by some miracle she could actually hear me. As if by some miracle she might actually talk back.

The eerie grey fog hung low over the graveyard, cocooning around the stones like a serpent. The moon illuminated the night, shining profoundly against the sombre blackness of the sky.

I stood staring at the writing on the grave. Sienna's name, year of birth and death, and the quote I had personally picked out for her, at her mother's request.

" _And in the night of death hope sees a star, and listening love hears the rustle of a wing"_

I walked forward, closer to her gravestone. I closed my eyes and pictured her face. Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 3", and the most amazing rosy cheekbones I had ever seen.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Hey Sienna," I said softly. "I know, it's like the hundredth time I've been here, you're probably getting sick of me," I sunk to the ground, leaning against the stone behind me.

"I've missed you," I continued, "I've been kinda sitting around all week, you know? It's like I'm waiting for you to march into my room, turn off Netflix and drag me to a Macy's," I chuckled slightly at the memory. Aside from the crash, that was the first memory that popped into my head whenever conversation turned to Sienna.

"I got accepted into Princeton University, just like we wanted," I told her, " but I'm not going to go. It's just not the same when we've been making plans to go together for years,"

That was true. We had both been really excited for university. I told Sienna that whatever happens after we graduate from high school won't matter, as long as we're together. Well, see how that turned out.

"I'm probably just going to stick with demon hunting," I admitted. I told Sienna everything, so naturally I couldn't keep my biggest secret a secret.

"I need to get my mind off of everything that's happened and give myself a real purpose. I'd be able to find a place where everyone's loved and lost,"

I hoped that was true. All I wanted was for shadowhunters to be different than mundanes. All I wanted was to be able to stop saying, "I'm fine" or "yes, I'm much better now". All I wanted was for people to stop asking, "how are you?" when they don't really want an answer.

Maybe the Shadow world was the right place to be after all. I could definitely survive it; thanks to Aurora I was one of the best shadowhunters of my generation, though no one knew it.

Just as I was warming up to the idea, I came across one minor obstacle: my brother.

Yes, on top of all the other crap you just heard about, I have a brother. When I turned nine Aurora decided it was time to tell me about him. His name is Jace Wayland and he lives in the New York Institute. I've been to see him a few times, but only on Aurora's request.

I despised my brother. To be fair to him, he didn't do anything wrong. I just found it completely despicable that Celine would give me away to a disgraced shadowhunter but still manage to keep her 'golden boy'.

Her 'golden boy' who, might I add, is the product of a one night stand with a _married_ shadowhunter. She managed hide away with him so that no one would find out about her disgrace. However, she did give him a Wayland ring so he was taken in with the Lightwoods when she died.

So, suffice to say, my brother is only a reminder of my manipulative, slut mother who went as far as to rub the fact that she didn't love me in my face.

I wanted absolutely nothing to do with my brother.

That definitely ruled out the whole shadowhunter idea. Guess I was back to square one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dug the dagger deeper into the demons flesh.

I smirked as he howled in pain from the power of the runes lining my knife. I leaned in closer to him and asked in a perfectly steady voice,

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who is your boss? Why have you been killing mundanes for him?"

The demon spat out a mouthful of black blood, which I barely dodged, and sneered, "One day you shadowhunters won't have the power to prance around like you own everything. And that day is coming soon!"

His cries echoed around the empty, dark alley we were standing in, as I ripped out my blade from his stomach and slashed him across the face, if you could even call it a face. More blood welled out of the deep gash and dripped down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired venomously.

"Valentine. He's rising, and he's bringing an army with him. The life you know is gone!" he exclaimed smugly. Ha, as if I didn't know demons use that as an excuse not to get killed whenever they get captured.

I scoffed in his face, "You think I'm going to believe that crap?" I inched my knife closer to his heart and pressed slightly, but not drawing blood yet, "This is you're last chance,"

He panicked and began to protest at once, while I started to dig the knife in, "No! I'm telling the truth, I swear! I have proof!"

I paused at that, purely out of curiosity, and he took my hesitation as a sign to continue, "Valentine's looking for the mortal cup. But there's also something else he has demons searching for. A girl. Her name is Clarissa Fairchild."

The shock of his statement hit me like a ton of proverbial bricks. Clarissa Fairchild. Clary Fray. I knew that girl. Aurora was a friend of her mother's and she was one of the few people who knew of Clary's existence. She swore to do her best to protect Clary should the need ever arise. This wasn't a joke. And if Valentine knew about Clary that means something must've happened to Jocelyn.

I knew I had to do something about what I learned. Aurora was out of town on a business meeting and wouldn't be back for weeks; there wasn't time for me to get a message to her safely. I had to protect the Fairchild girl, for Aurora's sake.

But how could I find Clary? I didn't know where she lived and didn't have the equipment to find her.

Then I got the perfect idea.

The demon read the realisation on my face and smirked, "You know it is the truth and you will have to spare my life now that I told you. There will be a revolution!"

I looked at the demon in disgust and adjusted my grip on the knife.

"Maybe there will be. Too bad you won't be around to see it," he only had the chance to widen his eyes as the words sunk it before I thrust the knife into his chest and watched as he vanished into a puddle of ichor and guts.

I stood and wiped my blade on the sleeve of my leather jacket, which I was now going to have to replace since it was covered in black blood.

As I walked out of the alley my only thought was _, it's time to pay a visit to my dearest brother._

* * *

A few moments later I was standing outside of the tall cathedral-like building. Holding my head high, I flung the doors open and strutted right in. I glared at anyone who dared look my way while I scanned the faces for that one specific person.

As I came towards a corner I heard the familiar voice of my brother and I immediately hid in the shadows. It's always more effective when you have a dramatic entrance.

I peeked around the wall and recognised my brother Jace and Clary Fray. There were three more people. One was a beautiful girl with long dark bangs framing her face. The other was a dorky looking boy with glasses; he had no runes on him or the features of a downworlder. My eyebrow raised as I realised he must be a mundane.

The third guy was literally the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He had black, messy hair and looked like he would tower over even me with my seven-inch heels. He had the most amazing blue eyes, which I noticed from a distance.

My brother shared a look with the girl and the handsome guy before saying, "There is another option,"

They both looked terrified all of a sudden and began to protest, "Don't even- Absolutely not-"

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers," proclaimed Jace in an arrogant voice that made me roll my eyes. I knew there was a reason I never really came to see him without being forced to.

"Who are the silent brothers?" Clary questioned, looking at the other shadowhunters like they were from a different planet. She really didn't know much about this world.

The beautiful, dark haired girl answered, "They're shadowhunters with superior powers. They possess the ability to recover memories."

Oh, wonderful. I'm stuck with an inexperienced shadowhunter girl with amnesia. I could tell this was about to get exhausting.

Clary nodded at the girl in understanding.

The handsome guy couldn't help but add, "A process that can also kill you, so there's that," His deadpan comment made me grin; it was the type of thing I would say, especially considering it was so insensitive.

With a sarcastic tone, the mundane retorted in honour of Clary, "Your bedside manner is abysmal," this made my smile widen even more. I kinda liked this guy, although he was a mundane. I grew up around them after all, so I didn't have the same issues with mundanes and downworlders like other shadowhunters probably did.

The dark haired boy approached Jace and spoke in a hushed tone, "We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to got to the City of Bones? No way, I won't allow it,"

My brother frowned and replied, "This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision," he looked at her like a human subjugate looked at their vampire masters. He looked at her with adoration. This just keeps getting better and better.

"You can't ask her to do this. She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared," the pretty girl protested. At least some people consider the consequences; I was worried they would all be like my brother. But it appears I have been incorrect in my assumptions.

Clary finally realised it was her they were talking about.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening."

I finally got bored of this idle chit chat, as it wasn't helping me at all, and stepped out of the shadows, "So am I," I remarked.

They whirled around to look at me in surprise, while I grabbed a throwing knife and let it fly. It embedded itself into a wall inches away from Jace's head.

Without further hesitation, the dark haired boy charged straight at me. I grabbed his fist, which was tensed and ready to hit me. I used his momentum to judo flip him over my shoulder.

Everyone was silent as I put my knee onto his chest and my forearm onto his throat; no one dared to move. Eventually I stood up and offered a hand to help him up. He hesitated, but after deciding I wasn't going to attack he took my hand and allowed me to pull him up.

I then looked out at the rest of the room, specifically my brother, and said; "Your reflexes are atrocious Wayland, you act like you haven't even been on your first field mission" I turned to the dark haired boy.

I looked at his pretty blue eyes. They really were even brighter up close. "Sorry about that, honey, I don't usually judo flip people,"

The other four people looked ridiculously shocked. But Jace's face was most amusing as it showed pure disbelief.

" _Rosalie?"_ he exclaimed in an astonished tone.

I turned to him and smirked, "The one and only," I said mockingly, "Don't act like you're surprised to see me, _brother_ ," I spat out the word brother like an insult.

Clary looks more bewildered than shocked, "Wait, who are you?"

I looked at her and my breath caught in my throat. Up close I could see the delicate features of her face and her strawberry blonde hair that looked just like…

The resemblance was startling and it took me a while to swallow the lump in my throat.

I saw her looking curiously at me, her green eyes sparkling like _hers_ used to. Immediately I hardened my features and spoke in a cold voice,

"I'm Rosalie Storm, Jace's sister,"

"But why don't you have the same last name as him?" she inquired curiously, while the others still seemed speechless.

"Well, he's only my half brother. Thank the Angel for that," I smirked in Jace's direction once again, "I doubt I would survive the other half,"

He glared daggers at me and retorted back, "And what a pity it would be if you didn't," he said in a vicious voice, "What are you doing here, Rosalie?"

I began circling the group as I answered, "I heard Valentine was rising and that he was looking for the Fairchild girl," I came to a stop near Jace and ripped out my dagger from the wall.

I continued speaking as I inspected the knife, "I couldn't let you and your Scooby gang get all the fun," I said sarcastically.

Jace began to get annoyed with me and I smiled mentally in accomplishment.

"How did you even find out?" he questioned.

"Aurora told me all about Clary a couple years back. She was friends with her mom," I stated truthfully.

"I captured a demon and he spilled everything. He laughed and said I would have to spare his life for the information. Little bastard wasn't laughing when I drove a blade into his heart." I put away the dagger as I spoke, smirking at the memory.

Clary looked at me with desperation, "Can you help me find my mother?"

I couldn't look at the girl without seeing my best friend, and for some reason that made me _so angry_.

I scoffed, "What's the point? Even if you find her you won't be able to get her back from Valentine."

I backtracked a little as I realised there was a way, "Well, not unless you can wake her up." I said nonchalantly.

"What? I don't know what that means," she cried.

I said, "That's exactly my point. How can you play the game if you don't know the rules?"

I walked towards Clary until I was face to face with her. "Actually, that's not even the right question. How can you play if you've already lost?"

Pain crossed her face, but I just looked at her with obviously fake sympathy.

Jace stepped between us and said, "Cut it out, Rosalie. We were trying to have a conversation before you interrupted,"

I just smirked and backed away, making a 'go-ahead' gesture with my arm.

Jace glared, but continued talking anyway, "If there's any chance of recovering her memories, this is it. You know that, Alec," he addressed the dark haired boy. So that was his name.

Alec looked at him for a while before muttering, "Fine, but this is the last time I'll let this go,"

Jace gave him a grateful look before turning to me. "Are you coming with us or not?"

I smirked and said, "There's nothing I'd rather do," mockingly at Jace.

The pretty girl with the dark hair stepped forward and smiled.

"Then welcome aboard. I'm Isabelle Lightwood and that's my brother, Alec," she introduced herself to me kindly.

I nodded my head and smiled slightly in greeting at the siblings, and then pocketed my knife.

"We should get going," I remarked.

The mundane immediately stepped forward enthusiastically, "Great! I'll drive,"

Upon seeing the unimpressed expressions of the other shadowhunters, excluding Clary, his smile faded and he said, "Unless you have, like, a shadowhunter mobile or something…"

I smiled and shook my head. This will be a long ride.

* * *

The mere mention of the silent city was enough to give somebody like me the shivers; and rightfully so, might I add. The ways of the silent brothers admittedly scared me more than any demon.

The way they said no words, only spoke using their powers over your mind… it was a force to be reckoned with and anyone who considered themselves a match for the silent brothers is undoubtedly stupid.

I looked around and saw abandoned and ruined cars, and old metal barrels that had a fire lit in them, lighting a path towards the entrance to the silent city.

Simon stepped out of the jeep warily, "Yeah, this place isn't creepy," he stated sarcastically, "Not at all,"

"Don't tell me you're afraid," teased Isabelle, with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? I was born afraid… which sounded a lot better in my head," he began confidently but trailed off at the end. I laughed at him, though not in malice. I actually liked the guy.

I felt a chill roll down my spine, though not from fear of the silent brothers. I tucked my hands into the pocket of my leather jacket. My high-heeled leather boots sunk a little into the ground with every step, and I found myself regretting my decision to go with fashion rather than comfort.

Alec spoke all of a sudden, "Let's check it out," he walked further towards the entrance while I scouted the perimeter.

I heard Jace say to Clary, "Wait here a minute. I want to see if it's safe." He soon joined us and Alec pulled him to the side.

"Hey. If something goes wrong, if something happens to her, that's on us. You know that, don't you?" his height caused him to look down at Jace as he spoke. I found that a bit ironic. Jace always acts the big man, but when Alec stood next to him he just looked like a little kid.

"Yeah. And you know exactly what would happen if Valentine gets the cup before we do. What's your problem with her anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays," he asked him. That's the problem brother, I thought, you always ask the wrong questions.

Alec said in a gentle tone, "You were never a stray,"

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're still in this fight together. There's just one more of us," he said, then continued softer, "She's lost everything Alec. I know exactly what that feels like,"

At that point, I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"No you don't, Jace. You know nothing about what that feels like," I jumped in, aware of their stares on my face, "And even if you did, you think that somehow makes you have a connection with her?"

I smirked as I said that, "Well, if you do think that, then I'm telling you as a sister that you have to work on some pick up lines 'cause that's not going to get you laid anytime soon,"

With that said I walked away towards the mundane, Simon, and stood beside him. He looked surprised to see me coming anywhere near him; I wasn't blaming him, considering the way some of these people treat him.

He looked down at me and said, "Uh, hi?" though he said it more as a question.

I smiled gently, "Hey, Simon," I decided to strike up a conversation, "Are you doing okay? You look freaked out,"

He glanced nervously at the entrance we were headed towards, "I guess I'm just not used to the whole 'fighting demons and talking to creepy guys who can retrieve memories' thing yet,"

He looked back down at me, "You guys act like you're about to get attacked any second. And I know that Clary could protect herself; she belongs here. But I don't."

His statement genuinely made me feel sorry for him. He was recently dragged into this mess just like Clary; only he didn't have to. And it made me regret that he won't be able to have a normal life anymore.

I bumped his shoulder with my own. "Don't worry. I got your back."

He looked at me, grateful for the words. We were soon joined by Isabelle and found ourselves shortly at the entrance. Simon studied the door: it was made of stone, with cobwebs and skeletons surrounding it like the set of a horror movie.

He pointed up at the top and asked me, "What does that writing say?"

I looked up and read it out, "'Descensus averno facilis est'. It's Latin for 'the descent into hell is easy'. It's kind of the silent brothers private joke,"

"Well, you can't say they don't have a sense of humor," he remarked

Clary was standing in front of it, breathing deeply.

She was muttering to herself, "I can do this,"

Simon walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah you can. You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything," and with that he walked forward towards the door.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the back of him collar and pulled him back. He looked at me questioningly, and then turned to the others annoyed.

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed. Just like in the training room, right?" he sent an accusatory glare at my brother, "Wrong!" he snapped. "I've seen every horror movie ever made, and the funny best friend who gets left behind- dead man!" he ranted.

"You're not that funny," Jace insulted him. I personally disagreed. "But by all means go ahead. Of course, the minute you enter you'll die,"

Simon looked at him skittishly, "Problem is, now I don't trust you,"

"Good judgement," I commented, returning the glare my brother gave me.

Isabelle cut in before an argument broke out, "He's not lying. He was before."

Alec explained everything about the entrance, "The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any human who dares to enter, so please…" he gestured to the door with his arm.

Simon backed away, mumbling under his breath.

"The brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane," Isabelle offered. I noticed the way she looked at Simon with intrigue. I could definitely see something happening there; Isabelle was the only other person aside from Clary and I who appeared to like his company.

"You're sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace muttered and Isabelle smiled a little at his joke.

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class," Simon continued to complain and I tried very hard to hide my laughter.

However, Alec let out an annoyed sigh and said, "I can't be here anymore," in such an exasperated tone that all my giggles escaped me.

They looked at me as my tinkling laughter filled the area.

My laughter died down and I gestured to Alec in the direction of the woods, "Come on, then, I'll help you escape,"

He looked back and said, "Jace, we'll mind the perimeter,"

My smile was still on my face as we walked in a comfortable silence. He suddenly broke it, "Do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer,"

I looked at him curiously. "Go ahead,"

"Why do you hate your brother?" he inquired, studying my face for a hidden answer.

"You picked up on that, huh?" I remarked dryly, trying to avoid the question.

"Kind of hard to miss. Especially when he doesn't seem to like you either, and I've had a lot more time to learn how to read him," he explained.

I figured I would answer, but vaguely, "Whenever I look at him, I see my mother,"

This made him, unfortunately, more curious, "Why is that bad?"

I hesitated, "It's a long story," I told him, hoping he would just change the subject.

He stayed persistent and stepped in front of me to stop me from walking further. I noticed we had made a circle and ended up back to the doors. Izzy had taken Simon back to the jeep to listen to some music earlier.

"We have time," he muttered, not having to speak loudly since we were very close. My skin tingled where I could feel his breath on my face.

I began to hear other voices and Clary and Jace walked out through the doors. I looked back at Alec. "No, we don't," and I stepped back.

Well, when I say 'walked' I mean that Jace walked. Clary stormed out, shaking, and immediately began pacing back and forth.

"Oh dear, did something happen?" I asked in an, 'I couldn't care less' tone.

Jace looked at me and stated, "Valentine is Clary's father," Alec jerked in shock beside me but I didn't flinch.

"Okay, congratulations. You want to tell me something I don't already know?" I spoke perfectly calm.

Jace looked at me in anger, "You knew, and didn't tell us? That's kind of a vital piece of information,"

I got irritated at that, "Well, excuse me, but I thought you knew! You're telling me you took in this girl, who popped up out of nowhere, and didn't even do a background check on her?"

Jace was about to retort but was cut of by Alec, "Hold on, I'm flashing back to the words 'Valentine's daughter'. Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan,"

By the Angel, that was the wrong thing to say.

Clary was fuming, "Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" Clary yelled, agitated that she had to defend herself.

All of a sudden the argument was interrupted by Isabelle returning to the group- alone.

"Where's Simon?" Clary questioned, her anger slowly turning to worry.

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere," Isabelle made an attempt to explain but didn't get a chance.

"He's gone. You were supposed to protect him!" Clary yelled. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

I snapped at her coldly, "Chill yourself, okay? It's not Izzy's fault,"

She flinched from my hard look, but ran of suddenly into the direction of the jeep. Isabelle gave me a thankful look for defending her, before we all followed.

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me," Jace muttered, running after her.

We reached Clary and I looked at her, out of breath from the way we had to sprint after her. "Damn girl, you run fast for such short legs," I muttered.

Clary was frantically searching the jeep, yelling out Simon's name in desperation.

"Is that the mundanes name?" A deep voice called out, bringing our attention to the bridge, where two vampires held Simon upside down. Their skin was white from the lack of sunlight, and their fangs glistened in the light of the fires, burning in the barrels on the ground.

"I'm afraid Simon's coming with us," they continued tauntingly, and I felt anger building up inside of me.

"No! No, he's not part of this," Clary yelled out, which was stupid. Now they knew for sure they had leverage over us.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you until you return him," Jace threatened, probably because of his hatred for the vampires rather than concern for Simon.

"Careful," muttered Alec, "We'd be violating the Accords,"

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock people,"

And all of a sudden, they were gone. Like an extinguished flame of a candle.

Clary was screaming Simon's name continuously, and her cries echoed in the clearing until eventually they died down into silent crying. We stood staring at the bridge in shock.

"Well, that was unfortunate," I said, bringing everyone's attention to me. I shrugged, "I actually kinda liked the guy,"

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story.**

 **This is the first actual story I have published, I mostly just stick to one shots and headcannons but I decided to make the effort to carry on with a larger project (for once!)**

 **I know it may seem like it's gonna be another one of those cliches like you find on wattpad; where a character is shoved into a copy and pasted script with no obvious purpose. It may even seem like I'm trying to write myself into the story. However I will assure you that Rosalie is an original character that has a purpose and, above all, her own plot. You will see her grow into a completely different person and hopefully you will enjoy the character developments I have planned.**

 **Some scenes will be cliche. That's just the kind of writer I am; I love to incorporate a bunch of random and wacky elements because it's just super fun to write. I may go off point sometimes, I apologize ahead of time. Lol.**

 **I should probably mention that this chapter isn't edited. I have no excuse. I'm just so tired.**

 **Anyways! That being said, I hope you stick with me until the end because trust me when I say I will need the motivation ;) One final confession: to be honest I only really decided to publish this so that I can be a beta reader. Writing isn't really me, I don't have a long attention span. I'm great with initial ideas and random scenes once in a while but when it comes to structuring them together... nah. I would never have got the courage, no matter how long the files have been sitting in a locked folder on this laptop, but this time I'm determined. Yeah, you got me, most of the chapters are written already it will just take some time to get them all edited and fanfiction worthy.**

 **So yeahhh... thanks to all those who actually read this all the way through :))) And I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **-Kat xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually, our group, which was now reduced to five after Simon's kidnapping, found ourselves at the Institute. We stood at a table, trying to devise a rational plan.

Clary was shaking as she paced back and forth around the table. I could tell she was just itching to ask us about what just happened.

Suddenly, she faced us and began firing questions, just like I figured she would, "I still don't understand," she said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "There's a surprise," I noticed Alec try to hide a smile; he was the only one who heard my comment.

Clary went on, "How can Shadowhunters be better than- than what you people call mundanes?"

"Because we protect humans," Isabelle gave her the simple version.

This seemed to make Clary more agitated, "You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock."

I watched as Isabelle's face fell; I could tell she really felt guilty about what happened.

"By the Angel," I groaned, annoyed, "It's not Izzy's fault, or any of ours. They would have found someone else to use as leverage anyway," I said this with a glare at Clary.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense," Alec added, and I had to suppress a laugh. This guy was hilarious with his insults.

"Alec, Rosalie, not now," Isabelle warned, with a firm look.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just want to draw you out. They want the Cup and they know you have it," Jace explained.

Clary went on with her ranting, "But why do the think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life, except "Oh, by the way there's this magic cup I hid on, like, the planet Bongo but don't tell anyone. What am I supposed to do now?" she exclaimed. God, what I would give to just make her shut up.

"We have to report to the Clave," Alec stayed persistent in his 'responsible adult' role, "They have to know we've learned about Valentine,"

Clary scoffed, "What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?"

I shook my head in disbelief. And here I thought that she would be this annoyingly righteous but still selfless woman, like her mother was described to be. Turns out she was just a naïve little girl.

"You think this is all about you? Everything's connected; it affects us all. The vamps want the cup," I glared at her again. I didn't care if she was new to the world. She should have realised that this cup was a pretty big deal by now.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters, so what?" her tone of voice made me seriously reconsider my decision to not slap her.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself," Alec said, crossing his arms.

Isabelle piped in, "Plus it controls demons,"

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the cup," Jace explained our situation to Clary.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the cup. Either way I lose someone I love," Clary thought out loud, "What if I just toss it up into the air and let them fight it out amongst themselves,"

This clearly annoyed Alec, "So this doesn't matter to you?"

"Yes, of course it matters!" Clary cried, although her previous words didn't back her up. She turned to Jace, "Listen, when you saved my life I put my trust in you. Now I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight," she said, looking at the whole room.

Isabelle seemed to find sense in her statement, "It's true. She was raised as a mundane,"

"What are you, her spokesman now?" Alec snapped at Isabelle, causing her to look away.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan," Clary said, beginning to walk around the main room.

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" Clary questioned.

We followed her as she walked, and eventually all sat around one of the tables. There weren't enough chairs, so I casually perched myself on the arm of Alec's chair. He looked up in mild surprise, but didn't object.

"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals," Jace explained, "They're at the Hotel Dumort, down in Gansevoort street,"

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now, come on!" Clary got excited at the thought of her best friend.

"We need a Clave resolution for that," Alec insisted. Thank the Angel that someone might be able to convince Clary that this was a suicide mission.

Isabelle supported this, "The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves,"

Hold on. _Five?_

I chuckled as if she had told a joke, and she might as well have, "Whoa, hang on. What gave you the idea that I'm going?"

Jace looked at me in disbelief, "Rosalie, come on. You know we need your help, are you really going to be that childish?"

"If by 'childish' you mean 'valuing my life' then, yeah, I am. I don't think any of you realise that this is a suicide mission," I said to him.

This seemed to give Jace all the more reasons, "That's exactly why we need you with us," his tone turned accusatory, "I know you're a better fighter than me. I remember that we sparred when your sister brought you to see me. We were ten,"

This caused a fire to burn in my eyes, and I stood to face my brother, "You know how I survived all these years of hiding from the Clave? It's because I never looked back. Don't trust anyone; leave friends behind. Of course, you wouldn't understand that 'cause you were here being pampered by the Lightwoods. While you were safe here, thinking life was sunshine and rainbows, I was out there living the reality,"

They all sat in silence looking at my brother and I, standing in a face-off, and I continued, "It may not have been a good way to live but it was a good way to not die. It stopped me from putting anyone else in danger,"

 _Until, of course, I broke my own rules and got close to someone_. There was nothing I regretted more.

"Rosalie… I may not know what you went through but I understand. Look, I promise I'll make it up to you. Just as long as you help us first," Jace said carefully, as if trying not to upset me although all I felt was annoyance.

I looked at him for a long moment, and everyone seemed to hold heir breath.

Eventually I spoke, "I'll help. But you owe me," I sat back down onto the armrest next to Alec; the room stayed silent for another while.

Alec finally broke the silence, "We can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not,"

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders," Isabelle scolded.

Alec smirked. "Oh, that's right," he said, "Seelies have their charms apparently,"

Clary was confused, like me, although for a different reason, "Seelies?" she asked.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves, anybody half angel and half demon. It's pretty much a catch all term," Jace explained.

"Izzy can tell you all about them," Alec said, smirking, "She's got a _thing_ ," That's when I caught on. I grinned at Alec's teasing.

Isabelle, however, barely faltered and smirked right back, "We've all got our _things,_ don't we?" she looked at Alec knowingly, and his smirk faded.

Clary began to feel left out and cut in, "Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself," with that said, she turned and began to storm out of the room.

"Clary you're going to get yourself killed," Jace yelled after her, but she kept walking, "Simon too,"

At the sound of Simon's name she stopped and turned around, charging back to us. I rolled my eyes at how stupid that looked.

"Well, that was dramatic," I muttered, referring to her strut halfway across the room.

Clary ignored me, "Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?"

"Clary's right. They made the first move. We're going to take care of it ourselves, right now," Jace obviously agreed with the redhead.

"This is a bad idea," Alec said. It sounded like he said this to be able to remind us that he was right, when everything undoubtedly goes to shit.

"What, have you got a better one? Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie, that's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture, and then they'll be glad we did it," Jace still insisted.

Alec sighed, "Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we can get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them,"

Jace's eyes lit up, just like mine did when I got an idea, "I know where to get what we need,"

Simons van eventually came to a stop and the familiar sight of the graveyard met my eyes. The same graveyard I had been visiting for the past month.

We all clambered out of the van and slowly took in our surroundings. I didn't know what Jace brought us here for, nor did I care. I found myself automatically gravitating towards Sienna's grave.

I had to physically restrain myself from kneeling down to trace the words I had learned by heart. But there was nothing I could do to stop the flood of emotions, or the memories.

* * *

 _Sienna's tinkling laugh echoed around my room, and I couldn't help but chuckle along. Her laughter was infectious. She stood in front of my wardrobe, sifting through the items of clothing as if they were precious gems._

" _Rose, my respect for your taste is admittedly getting higher everyday," she said, "Oh my God, where did you get those boots?" she exclaimed, reaching for the designer leather boots sitting at the bottom of my wardrobe._

" _My sister was a customer for a boutique before she moved to New York," I told her in amusement._

" _God, those are some killer heels," she muttered.  
_

 _I lay on my bed, watching her mess around. We were supposed to be getting ready for a double date. She was looking for an outfit for me; I had agreed to let her dress me up as long as I could pick the place._

 _She hadn't been particularly happy when I chose to go bowling for our 'romantic' group outing. As if making out with someone while other people watch could ever be romantic. But she agreed nevertheless._

" _You know, you could be a little more excited," she scolded, though the smile on her face ruined her chances of getting serious, "Smile, Rose. We're going out with hot guys,"_

" _Sienna, my idea of a good night is a ton of blankets and Netflix, on a Saturday so I can watch movies all night without having to socialise," I complained half-heartedly. I knew that at this point there was little that could sway her decision._

 _She smirked at me, "Well, you better suck it up and deal with it, I'm not changing my mind"_

" _Fine," I huffed, "But only because you're my best friend and I love you,"_

" _Love you too. Just remember that this is the only time I will go on a bowling double date," she warned playfully._

 _Sienna continued to excitedly go through my clothes until she found the perfect top to go with my jeans. She gasped out loud and ran up to me, her strawberry hair flying behind her, and she tugged me up off the bed._

 _She held the top up to my body and grinned widely. "Perfect,"_

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream as I heard Alec call my name. I looked over to see Alec, Jace, and Clary staring at me in bewilderment. I quickly jogged over to them, before they could see what I had been staring at for the past few minutes, like an idiot.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked in an attempt to take the attention off my previous distraction.

They went ahead with the subject change and answered, though they still wore confused expressions, "She went to find a way to get into the hotel," Alec answered.

"Look, we're crossing a line into vamp territory," he continued, his gaze flickering from me to Jace.

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun," Jace said, clapping a hand onto Alec's shoulder, but the elder Lightwood was not amused. He smacked Jace's hand away.

"Damn it, Jace, just think this through. You don't even like this guy," Alec tried to convince Jace.

"This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary." Jace said. Here we go, I thought, the 'let's all protect precious Clary Fray' speech.

"What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?" Alec totally burned Jace with that line and I couldn't hold back a snort. Jace seemed to not know what to say to that, which was understandable.

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it," Jace went to walk away, but Alec stopped him.

"That's the problem, you're not listening. Not to this, or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl, why do you trust her?" Alec asked.

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this?" Jace asked Alec, who looked away. "Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care, that's not my business. But if you don't trust me-" he was cut off by Clary shouting to us.

"Jace! Alec! Rosalie! I think I've found it!" she got really excited, "Mary Milligan! Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" she suddenly turned confused, as she traced the carved letters with her fingertips.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves. At least, she is now," Jace answered, while we walked over to her.

He pulled the stele out of his pocket, "Abracadabra," he said, drawing the rune.

Clay looked at him, "Wait, you people actually say that?" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of her question.

"No, honey, we don't," I said, in my best 'holier-than-thou' voice.

I helped the guys push the gravestone off; once we did Clary bent over to see what was inside. She stared at the weapons stacked inside.

"Whoa," she breathed out, "Where's Mrs Milligan?"

She took out one of the seraph blades. Alec reached to grab it from her, but she threw it in her other hand.

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use that," he scolded.

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" she said sarcastically, which didn't quite suit her.

"You didn't kill-" Alec started to protest but Jace cut him off, probably trying to stop Alec from getting more agitated.

"Alec, I'm going to show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?" Jace asked.

"No," Alec replied, "There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows." He spoke, while I took out some throwing knives and placed them into the spaces between my designer belt.

Clary stared at me in disbelief as I prepared, "Is that all you're taking? Maybe you should grab a few blades too, just in case…" I gave her a withering look, which made her trail off.

"Do I look like I can't handle myself?" she didn't answer, "Look, I can deal with your questions, your complaining, even your unbelievably annoying naivety. But I can't put up with little girls acting like they know anything about the way I do my job," I told her, in a scarily calm voice.

I continued, "I'm a soldier, honey, and so are they," I nodded my head towards Alec and Jace, who were watching me warily, "It would be best if you just stayed quiet and out of the way," I stepped away from her and looked at the two boys expectantly.

"I got to go," Alec said, looking at his parabatai after they both made sure I wasn't going to attack Clary suddenly.

"Well, how are you going to get back into the Institute?" Jace called after him.

"I'll go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone," Alec said to Jace, thinking ahead.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here," Jace told him.

"Hey. I understand what we need to do," Alec pulled Jace aside one last time, "And I trust you, parabatai, but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said,"

Jace knew this was Alec's way of apologising, "It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn," he said, clasping his hand with Alec's in a manly handshake.

"At dawn," Alec agreed, before walking away.

* * *

 **It's short, I know. But don't worry, more is on the way. How do you guys think I'm doing so far? Cause honestly the thought of people actually reading this and liking it is quite surreal to me right now...**

 **But anyway, that's enough for today. Stay tuned, my lovelies!**

 **-Kat 3**


End file.
